TGI Friends
by kudizmcfield
Summary: Aquafina finaly finds freedom from her evil slave owner mom!


TGI Friends

Merainda: Aquafina can you come here for a minute

Aquafina: Yes mom.

Merainda: Now you know not to talk to african Americas right.

Aquafina: Mom why do ya'll treat african americans so cruelly. Its Allful!

Merainda: Shut up Aquafina you know is right. Now I don't want to hear you being nice to african americans again do we understand?

Aquafina: Yes Mom

Merainda: Good now go play!

Aquafina: Darn why cant my mom see that treating African Americans as Animals is wrong! Man the 1800s are a cuel sick century I wish I was in a century were everybody was treated equally were everything is santory. and were their was something fun to do. I know that will never happen. But its nice to dream.

Pelzer: Hi Aquafina.

Aquafina: Hi Pelzer

Pelzer: Whats Wrong?

Aquafina: My Mom cant see that treating African Americans as Animals is wrong.

Pelzer: I Know.

Aquafina: and plus everything is unsantroy.

Pelzer: Well theirs really nonthing we could do about that Aquafina and you know that!

Aquafina: I Know is just that im so ready for a change.

Pelzer: What do you mean.

Aquafina: Well its like something major is missing from my life.

Pelzer: Well im not sure what could possoblely be missing from you life. But if you say so.

Aquafina: No Plezer I know.

Pelzer: Well ok. anyways i got to go. Bye.

Aquafina: Bye.

The Next Day

Aquafina: MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING.

Merainda: Aquafina not now im wopping this man for dropping the eggs.

Aquafina: Mom stop you gone too far!

Merainda: Now Aquafina i really though we droped the matter.

Aquafina: No mom we are not droping this matter. you shoudent be wopping this poor Man. And Treating African Americans like animals is wrong. And you know it!

Merainda: ENOUGH! If i hear one more word about you saying hold badly i been treating African Americans im gonna beat you till you died. do i make myself clear!

Aquafina: Yes Mom.

Merainda: Now get out of my face before i do beat you.

Aquafina Yes Mom!

Long Pause

Aquafina: Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,  
Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.  
Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.

Don't let them in, don't let them see,  
Be the good girl you always have to be.  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.  
Well, now they know.

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all.  
Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe.  
I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve.

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

Standing frozen  
In the life I've chosen.  
You won't find me.  
The past is all behind me  
Buried in the snow.

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa  
(Na na, na na, na na na na) _[4x]_  
Let it go yeah  
Na, na.  
Here I stand.  
Let it go, let it go, oh  
Let it go

Pelzer: Oh Hey Aquafina. Whats wrong?

Aquafina: Im running away want to join me?

Pelzer: Heck yeah. but were are we gonna go.

Aquafina: I dont know but i want to get as far from here as possable.

Pelzer: Ok then let get going.

Aquafina: We should start walking in that direction at lest were hit town by sunset

Plezer: Ok

Long Pause

Pelzer: Aquafina look

Aquafina: Hum its looks like a door.

Plezer: Should we check it out.

Aquafina: Well if its a one way titick out of this mistory world then im all for it.

Pelzer: Its look like a portal.

Aquafina: A Portal in 1888?!

Plezer: Ok if you dont believe me look for yourself.

Aquafina: Oh i will. Woow you right is a protal. Well lets go.

Pelzer: Ok

Aquafina: Good Bye world!

Pelzer: look Aquafina Petty Colors

Aquafina: Yeah... Wait. AHHHHHHHHHH!

Pelzer: AQUAFINA! AHHHHH!

Short Pause

Pelzer: Aquafina, Aquafina, AQUAFINA!

Aquafina: Plezer Look.

Pelzer Woo!

Aquafina: woo is right.

Pelzer: What is this amzaging Place.

Aquafina I dont know. Why dont we ask her.

Pelzer: Ok

Aquafina: Hello. Do you know were we are.

Starley: Your in Tangline City.

Aquafina: Really? Well thank you.

Starley: Im Starley

Aquafina: Im Aquafina and this is my best friend Pelzer.

Starley: Woow the last time i heard the words were when My Friend Merina Best friend Ian Died.

Aquafina: oh im sorry.

Starley: Its ok. Ya'll not from here are ya'll.

Aquafina: No were not.

Starley: Well why dont you come to my house.

Aquafina: Ok

Starley: Great lets go.

Pelzer: What i just though of something what if your mom found out your gone.

Aquafina: Pelzer Please that women doesnt care one scent about me.

Pelzer: Ok.

Short Pause

Merainda: Aquafina Time to come in. Aquafina. Aquafina. AQUAFINA! now were can that girl be. you their!

Adies: Yes Merainda

Merainda: I want you to tell everybody to stop what they are doing and find Aquafina make sure no one sleeps intell she is found.

Adies: Yes Merainda

Merainda: Oh when i see that girl again im gonna make sure she never sees another day!

Starley: Well here we are?

Casey: Hi Starley. Who are they?

Starley: Dad this is Aquafina and Pelzer. Aquafina and Pelzer this is my dad Casey, My Brother Marvin. and my house keeper Viacom.

Aquafina: Hi

Viacom, Marvin, Casey: Hi

Pelzer: Woo Whats this?

Marvin: Its a TV?

Pelzer: Really. i never seen one of these.

Marvin: Ok?

Casey: So Aquafina were are you and your friend from.

Aquafina: Well were from a plation in Avlen, Marix

Casey: Oh Ok.

Aquafina: My mom is a slave Owner and treats African Americans as animals.

Viacom: UH?... Ok?

Aquafina: Yep it was the most alwfulest thing in the world.

Starley: Ok who's ready for lunch.

Adies: Merainda may we stop we beeing searching all moring and we havent found Aquafina and i dont think were ever going to find her.

Merainda: How dare you ask that stupid question when i said no one rest intell she is found that's what i mean. Do i make my self clear.

Adies: *Sigh* Yes Merainda (scarcm)

Merainda: DONT USE THAT SCARSTIC TONE WITH ME! NOW GO DO WHAT I SAID OR IM GONNA POP YOU!

Adies: Yes Merainda.

Merainda: If they do dont find Aquafina in 3 days then i will search for her myself!

Aquafina: Mmmm i never had any thing this good and santory

Starley: Really. i mean its just hambugers.

Aquafina: Yes that may be true but its like i got a new flavor in my mouth. dont you agree with me Pelzer.

Pelzer: Oh true that and These fries taste like im on a stair way to heaven.

Viacom: Oh Well im glad you like it.

Starley: Well i was thinking after Launch that we could go to the mall.

Aquafina: Whats a mall?

Casey: Seriously

Aquafina: Im being dead serious me and Pelzer dont know what a Mall is.

Starley: Ok? Well a mall is a big store with smaller stores inside. it is the number 1 teenager hang out place.

Aquafina: OH OK? lets go.

Starley: Ok Aquafina and Pelzer will be right down.

Casey: Starleyn dont you think theirs something weird about them to.

Starley: Like What.

Marvin: Well lets see 2 people who never eaten a hambuger, who never been to the mall and who moms is a slave own. shouldent tell you something.

Starley: Something like what!?

Viacom: Starley they are from the 1880s

Starley: Now come on.

Casey: Yes Starley it make since. they are from the old school and i dont mean my old school.

Starley: Come on i doubt that they would be from the 1880s

Marvin: All right miss no believer your'll just have to see for yourself.

Adia: Merainda have you seen my son Pelzer.

Merainda: Girl please i have better things to worry about then finding your disopbent son.

Adia: Well

Short Pause

Merainda: 2 days Aquafina, 2 days!

Aquafina: Woow! THIS PLACE IS SO COOL!

Starley: Aquafina Keep your voice down.

Casey: Not from the 1880s hun!

Starley: Huch dad.

Pelzer: Oh i want to go their?

Starley: Arcade Zone. Ok

Pelzer: Alwsome.

Starley: Hh? Ok?

Marvin: Yeah starting to believe us now?

Starley: No Maybe he was not allowed to play video games as a child.

Casey: OH YEAH RIGHT!?

Starley: No It may be true.

Marvin: Ok then what about the girl.

Starley: Oh what about the girl.

Marvin: No Seriously what about the girl. Because they dont know how to work the arcade mechine.

Starley: All right thats it! i want to know right now what you 2 problem is.

Aquafina: What do you mean?

Starley: I mean 2 people that never had a hambuger or been to the mall or Played Video games i mean what fools do you take us for!?

Aquafina: All right me and Pelzer are from 1897.

Marvin: Well how did yall mainage to get to the year 2014.

Aquafina: From a portal behind a door we found while running away.

Starley: Why was y'all running away?

Aquafina: Because of my mom. she treats african Americans as animals And i know that it was not right and i had enough so me and plezer decieded to run away. Starley im sorry i hide it from y'all.

Starley: Well why did you hide it?

Aquafina: Because me and Plezer didnt know how people like y'all was gonna react.

Marvin: Aquafina Were not that kind of people to be prejudice.

Starley: And besides i delt with the supernatural before.

Aquafina: Really?

Starley: Yeah.

Aquafina: Oh Ok.

Viacom: Well i dont mean to jump early but what are we going to do about dinner?

Casey: We can go to olive Garden.

Starley: Sure.

Pelzer: Hey whats Olive Garden?

Aquafina: Yeah!

Starley: Well Olive Garden is a restaurant and a resturant is a place you go to eat out when you dont want to cook.

Aquafina: Oh Ok.

Starley: Yep.

Marvin: Ok may i remind ya'll that Olive Garden is a high class resturant do you think Aquafina and Pelzer can handle that.

Starley: And may i remind you that Olive Garden is a family resturant. and im centurn that they can handle that.

Casey: Ok Starley But just know while were at Olive Garden they are YOUR responsibilities.

Starley: Oh Yes sur.

Merainda: Its Been a Whole day! HAVE YOU FOUND AQUAFINA OR NOT.

Adies: Look we have been search all day Please rest.

Merainda: NO! NOW BACK TO Searching!

Adies: *Sigh* Of course Merainda.

Merainda: One More day Aquafina Time is running out.

Aquafina: Man The food just gets better. What do you call this?

Starley: Posta

Aquafina: Amazing. and what is this mouth Watering drink.

Starley: Orange soda.

Aquafina: Oh finaly Flavor. better then what i used to have Brad's Drinks.

Starley: uh! I never heard of that one.

Marvin: Me eather but hey thats 1880s for ya.

Starley: So whats its likes in the 1880s

Aquafina: Well its pretty much simple yet cruel and war central.

Starley: Oh im sorry.

Casey: Ok its late ready to go.

Starley: Ready Aquafina and Pelzer.

Aquafina: Yep lets go.

At Home

Starley: Well were gonna get ready for bed.

Pelzer: Were me and Aquafina gonna sleep.

Starley: Oh well theirs a guest room at the end its yours.

Aquafina: Thank You.

Starley: Your welcome. Well goodnight

Aquafina: Good Night

Pelzer: Hey Aquafina do you think your mom is look for.

Aquafina: No way in any shape form or fashion.

Pelzer: Ok if you say so... Well good night.

Aquafina: Good Night Pelzer.

The Next Morning

Adies: Merianda Please my we stop we been searching all day were sick hungry and tired.

Merianda: And you have the nevers To ask yet again for a break. Are you crazy.

Adies: You know what Merianda im getting so sick of you treating us like animals so you know what were out of here.

Merianda: Fine. Forget about one more day! i will find Aquafina my self.

Aquafina: Woow something Smells good.

Starley: Viacom Cooking breakfast.

Aquafina: Well what is she cooking on.

Starley: a Stove

Aquafina: Oh ok. Well what are we haveing?

Marvin: Chesey omlet with Grests

Aquafina: mmmm! I bet its good.

Pelzer: Good Morning. Hey is that coffe.

Viacom: Yes it is? You drank coffe.

Pelzer: Yes Me and my mom use to drank coffe every morning.

Viacom: Woow thats great.

Aquafina: Woow Pelzer i dint know.

Pelzer: Well it was kinda a mom son moment.

Viacom: Well breakfast is ready so lets eat!

Merianda: Now were can that girl be!?

Long Pause

Merianda: Bingo i found you!

Pelzer: Uh... Aquafina I got a feeling.

Aquafina: What feeling?

Pelzer: A feeling that you mom is comeing.

Aquafina: Oh Please that women could give 2 cents about me

Pelzer: Ok if you say so..

Merinda: Were is she, were is she. You

Sadie: Hi

Merinda: Hi do you know were Aquafina is?

Sadie: Sorry i dont know who that is?

Merinada: Well then you leave no chose. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sadie: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Starley: What was that?

Marvin: I dont know?

Pelzer: Guys look.

Starley: What is that.

Marvin: It looks like a monster.

Aquafina: OH NO ITS MY MOM! SHE TURNED INTO A MONSTER!

Merinda: Their you are? when im done with you im gonna put you somewere were no one can find you!

Casey: OH WHAT SHOULD WE DO!?

Aquafina: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Pelzer: Aquafina let her go!

Merinda: Stop! Mister sisnter nister. i comand you to dstoryed them.

Merinda: Yes Master.

Aquafina: PELZER! WHY YOU LITTLE! ( Aquafina bite Merinada )

Merinda: OWW! YOU LITTLE PEST!

Aquafina: Grab Pelzer and run into the guess room.

In the guess room...

Aquafina: Oh what are we gonna do about Pelzer.

Starley: Well i could use my magic.

Casey: Im sorry your what?

Starley: My magic. like this All that is good all that is evil reverst the spell and make Pelzer good again.

Pelzer: Man what happen?

Aquafina: Never mind that we have to destoryed my mom one and for all.

Starley: YEAH!

Long puse

Merinda: HA! you think you can destroy me?

Aquafina: No but maybe me and Starley and Marvin and Casey and Viacom and my best friend Pelzer can. so come on hit it.

Everybody: The evil is bad the evil is bad destroy her and the destroy her NOW.

Merinda: OW! AHHHHHHH!

Aquafina: Come on she got biger! The evil is bad the evil is bad destroy her and the destroy her NOW.

Merinda: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Aquafina: Come on one more time The evil is bad the evil is destroy her and the destroy her NOW.

Merinda: Oh no! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ( Exploseds )

Long puse.

Aquafina: woow we did it she gone she really gone.

Pelzer: And good ridets too.

Starley: Well i guess now ya'll want to go back to your own time.

Aquafina: Well acturaly me and Pelzer will stay.

Marvin: What? Why?

Aquafina: Because the 21st ceuntry is so much fun then the 19th Century and their so much more for me and Pelzer to see and we want to see it all.

The end.


End file.
